


Just One Hit

by swancest



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sleeptalking, alex/ash - Freeform, swancest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancest/pseuds/swancest
Summary: Alex has been smoking her weed inside the house, much to the dismay of Ash. He's sick of it, but she wants him to join in on the fun. What's Ash going to do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever upload here, I hope its okay. I don't normally put my writing up anywhere so I'm a little nervous, I'll be honest. I really like Alex/Ash, and I can never find any fics of them anywhere, so I felt that this was my time to shine lol. I hope you enjoy.  
> (I originally posted this to wattpad, so if you recognize this work then you most likely saw it there, lol).

"Alex, are you smoking your weird-ass weed again?!" Ash yelled out from the shared bedroom. Alex was in the living room, sitting relaxed on the sofa with her bong in hand. Among their friend-group, Alex was referred to as "the stoner". Alex didn't mind it, as it wasn't really a lie, but Ash found it annoying and embarrassing.

"Yeah, so what?" Alex set her bong down on the coffee table. Ash grunted and got up from their bed. He walked out from their room and folded his arms, looking at his sister.

"Alex, how many times have I told you not to smoke in the house? It stinks up the place!" Ash was clearly frustrated with her. The smell of weed was strong in the living room, causing Ash to cringe at the scent and cover his nose. "It smells terrible!" Ash grunted again.

"You're just stuck up, little bro," Alex replied, her voice slurring slightly from the effects of the weed. Ash rolled his eyes. "We're twins Alex, we're the same age!"

"Yeah.. But I'm older."

"By only 20 minutes."

"That's still older!"

Ash was only getting more and more frustrated with his sister's childishness. She normally wasn't like this, she only ever got this childish when she was high. 

"Whatever. I'm sick of smelling that shit all the time. It's gross. You do it on purpose too! I swear you do!" Ash was still covering his nose at the smell. "Every time I spray down the house to make it smell better, you go right on ahead and smoke again! We have a backyard, you can do it there!" Alex rolled her eyes.

"The cops will just see me. You know the cops have been crawling around the streets more as of lately, ever since we started doing our jobs," the female twin picked up her bong as she spoke. "C'mon bro, why not try a bit o' this? It's really great, I promise." Alex held her bong up at her brother. Ash was slightly taken back by this. How did she expect him to smoke with her, when she knows he hates the smell, let alone actually smoking it?

"Nuh-uh. No way. You know I'm not into that shit. I don't even smoke normal cigs!" Ash backed up slightly. "You're weird sis. Just take it outside if you're gonna take another hit or whatever," Ash turned to the doorway of their room and walked back in. Alex sighed a bit in disappointment.

"But it's cold outside!" She got up and walked to the entrance of their room. Ash sat on the bed and looked at her, nose still covered. "Bro, you're not gonna just kick me out like this, come on!"

"Take a blanket then." Ash grunted and grabbed the messy blanket off their bed, and threw it at her. It landed right on Alex's head, covering her upper half. Ash couldn't help but giggle a bit at the sight. Alex sighed but giggled a bit too.

"Nice one bro," Alex said as she shook off the blanket. "Alright, fine, I won't smoke again tonight." Alex set her bong down on their dresser. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ash. He cringed again, due to how much she smelled like weed, but he smiled at her.

"You stink." He nudged her a bit with his free arm. Alex chuckled and nudged him back.

"You stink too, snob!" She giggled and grabbed him gently, putting him into a playful choke-hold and ruffling his short hair. He laughed and struggled against his sister's hold on himself, pushing himself back and landing on top of Alex.

"Hey, get off of me!" Alex laughed and pushed at Ash. He smirked playfully and turned himself over, pinning Alex down at her shoulders.

"You're the one who started it," he said and chuckled, looking down at his sister. They stayed like that for a moment, looking at each other in the eyes. Ash was on top of Alex, his hands on her shoulders, keeping her on the bed. He was straddling her, his legs spread with her body in between them.

They kept looking at each other for a bit, then realized the position they were in. The twins' faces both went red. "Ah, uh.... M-maybe it's time we go to sleep now," Ash stuttered out. Alex just silently nodded. Ash nodded back and got off of her, standing up beside the bed.

"I-I'll just.. Grab the blanket.." The male twin stepped over to the blanket on the floor and picked it up. He walked back to the bed and laid down next to his sister, who was still red-faced. He draped the blanket over them both, snuggling against his sister kind of awkwardly.

"Uh, goodnight sis."

"Goodnight, little bro."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made like, 4 chapters to this on wattpad and I really wanna put them all up, so I'm just gonna do that lol. Again, hope you enjoy.

The twins stepped out of the large, spray painted van. "Thanks for the lift guys, see ya later!" Ash waved to the others in the truck. Corey, who was in the back, waved back and slid the door closed. The truck soon drove away, and the twins walked up to their house.

"What a day.." Alex sighed as she unlocked the door. She opened the door and walked in, with Ash following and shutting it behind them both. "That was a pretty fun hit though, am I right?" She smiled at her brother.

"For the most part, yeah. You were kinda sloppy though, what gives?" Ash raised his eyebrow as he took off his green and orange football padding. Alex already had her padding off and she was now sitting on the sofa.

"I've just been tired. You weren't too great either bro, you were as sloppy as me." Alex picked up her bong from the coffee table. Ash rolled his eyes and yawned a little.

The night before, they had wrestled and ended up in a rather awkward position. As brother and sister you'd think they wouldn't care too much. However, something in that moment for them felt different. Deeper if anything. That night, they didn't really sleep at all. It was stuck on their minds.

Alex started to load the bowl of her bong with weed. Ash's face crinkled at the scent again. He stormed over to his sister and folded his arms. "Take it outside, now." He said, slight frustration in his voice.

"Come oooon, we just got home, can't I have one hit in here? It's still cold outside!" His sister whined. Ash just grunted and grabbed the bong from his sister's hands. "Hey, that's mine, give it back!" Alex made grabby hands at her brother.

"If you want it, come and get it," Ash spoke as he started to walk to the back door. Alex whined again but followed him, grabbing at his arm.

"Give it baaack.." Alex whined more, but Ash ignored her. He stopped in front of the back door and opened it, pointing outside.

"Take it outside, or I'm gonna take your bong away. I'm not gonna have it smell like your gross-ass weed anymore." Ash spoke sternly and Alex just sighed. She nodded and grabbed her bong from him and stepped outside.

"Yeah yeah, whatever mom," Alex grumbled and sat on a chair outside. "At least give me a blanket dude." Alex held her bong in her lap. Ash rolled his eyes and quickly went off to their room, and came back with their blanket.

"Be quick though, I wanna go to bed soon and I'm not gonna sleep without a blanket," Ash passed her the blanket and she quickly wrapped herself in it. Alex nodded at him and pulled out her lighter, pressing the top of the bong to her face. Her brother grunted and shut the door before she could start smoking, he didn't want any of that stuff in the house.

Ash sighed and walked to their room. He felt bad, kicking his sister out of the house like that, but he just couldn't stand it when she smoked around him. He hated the smell. He didn't know how she could like it, they were twins after all, they've always had similar tastes. That was the thing with them, the one difference between them. His sister was into weird stuff, and as teens she had weird friends that he didn't quite like. He still thinks to this day they were a bad influence on her, seeing how she is now.

Ash just started getting undressed. His clothes were bloody, and sweaty, and smelled faintly of Alex's weed. He took off his shirt, exposing his toned body. He was rather jealous of his sister, as she had more defined arms than he did. She did carry a chainsaw around after all, and he only used guns. He pulled off his knee pads, then his trousers, and sat on the bed in his boxers. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Ash still couldn't get that night out of his head. Being on top of his own sister, in a position like that...

He liked it. He didn't wanna admit it to himself, but he enjoyed it. He liked having his sister under him like that. Ash felt almost disgusted with himself. That was his own sister... And he enjoyed being on top of her in such a position. They wrestled a lot as kids, so they were used to being physical like that. But as full grown adults, who knew full well the reality of what adults do in bed together, it was.. Different. Being like that with his sister was different. On a bed, with her in such a position underneath him like that.

He shook the thought off. He didn't want to dwell on it any longer. Ash feared that if he continued thinking about it, he'd act on it. He's always been rather impulsive like that, they both were. He stood up, and headed off to the kitchen. He was hungry and decided that it would only be fair if he cooked dinner for his sister, since he did kick her out basically.

Alex sat outside on the chair, taking a hit out of her bong. She sucked up the smoke, the blurbing and bubbling of the water in the bong so satisfying to her ears. The weed helped her relax, especially after a mission. She pulled out the bowl from her bong, sucked up the rest of the smoke, and held it in her lungs. After a few seconds, she let out the smoke with a sigh. It felt good, really good. She couldn't see how Ash could hate it. It was relaxing and it felt nice. She didn't even get the munchies that bad. If it felt good to her, it should feel good to him, shouldn't it? They were twins, they should have the same system after all.

Alex could hear the sound of Ash in the kitchen through the door. "He's cooking?" She said to herself, surprised. He wouldn't normally do that kind of thing, usually they just eat with their friends or when they don't, they order in. It sounded like he was almost done, so she stood up and opened the door, still wrapped in the blanket. "Ash, are you cooking something?" Alex asked her brother.

Ash looked over at his sister, still shirtless and all. He could see that his sister was blushing slightly but said nothing of it. He had two plates of spaghetti, one for her and one for him. He went over to the sofa and set the plates on the coffee table. "Yeah, I thought that you might like some "real" food for once," He said as he grabbed some forks for them and sat on the sofa. "And uh.. I'm sorry for kickin' you out like that, sis.." He sighed.

Alex stared at him for a moment, then warmly smiled. Ash kind of struggled with apologizing most of the time, so she was proud of him for this. She dropped the blanket on the floor and walked over to the sofa. She sat down next to her brother, putting her bong down on the table and picked up her plate. She took a fork and took a bite of the food.

"Mm! This is actually really good, I didn't think you'd be good at this sorta thing, bro." She talked with her mouth full. Ash blushed a bit at her words. Alex looked to her brother, smiling. She sighed happily and leaned against his shoulder gently. "Apology accepted, Ash."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say as of right now, but the next chapter will have something s p i c y so prepare for that. :3c

Alex sat outside again, bong in hand and wrapped in her blanket. Just a few nights ago, her brother had basically kicked her out of the house to smoke outside. Now she's just used to it, she doesn't mind anymore. As long as she gets to smoke it, she doesn't care. 

Alex held the bong up to her face to take a second hit, the top of the bong wrapping around her mouth. She lit the bowl up and started to breathe in. The familiar sound of the water bubbling and blurbing in the bong was still so satisfying. The smoke entered her lungs and she pulled her face away from the glass bong. After a few seconds of holding in the smoke, she let it out with another sigh. Just like last time, it felt so good.

"Alex, could you come inside for a second?" Ash called to her from inside the house. Alex got up and opened the door, tilting her head to the side slightly. 

"Whats going on? Is something wrong?" Alex asked. Ash was sitting on the sofa, looking at her. Something felt odd.

"Well.. There's something I wanna talk to you about. Could you just come inside?.." Ash asked his sister, sounding troubled. Alex's protective sister mode was activated at this point. She nodded and closed the door behind her, and quickly sat on the sofa next to her brother.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Alex asked her younger brother with concern in her voice. Ash looked kind of uncomfortable, and like something was bothering him. Something was on his mind, and she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"W-well.. I've been.. Thinking.." Ash started, stuttering a little, "R-remember that one night when we wrestled on the bed?"

Alex had a feeling that this was it. Her cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink, remembering how her brother looked on top of her. His green eyes looking down into her own, with a small smirk across his face and his short blonde hair ruffled slightly. She couldn't get the image of it out of her head ever since it happened. "A-ah.. Yeah, I remember that.. What about it, bro?"

Ash looked down at the floor a little, obviously slightly embarrassed. "Have you.. Been thinking about it?" He asked with slight hesitation. He didn't want to give his sister the wrong idea about him. Alex didn't really know what to say, she didn't really want to admit it but she also did at the same time. Maybe coming clean to him would let her mind be at ease? Or would it only make it worse? There was only one way to find out.

"..Y-yes, I have been... It hasn't really left my head since we did it.." Alex admitted it to her brother, her face growing redder. Ash gave a small sigh of relief, knowing he wasn't the only one thinking about it now was comforting.

"Okay, well.. I-I have too, to be honest.." Ash looked at his sister, his face just as red at hers. "In that moment.. Did you feel anything?.."

Once again, Alex didn't know what to say. Should she be honest? Or should she lie to the only guy she truly feels close to, her twin brother? She didn't want to lie to him, but she felt that if she told the truth things could get awkward. Of course she felt something when they were like that. An odd spark between them. Something more than just sister-brother love, it was deeper than that.

"Sis, I don't wanna make things awkward between us.. We live together after all, but.." Ash rubbed the back of his neck shyly as he spoke, "I think I did feel something. Something deep, right in my chest.. I don't know if you felt it, but I did and that feeling hasn't gone away at all."

The female twin was almost blown away at this point, her own brother was admitting this kind of thing to her! Alex knew that there was no point in holding the truth back now. She had to tell him, it was only fair since he just let it all out to her as well.

"..I felt it too, Ash.. I feel the same. It's just been stuck there in my chest, and it never leaves.." Alex turned her face away from her brother, embarrassed with herself as she fessed up to him. Again, Ash was relieved that he wasn't the only one. He hated feeling alone in situations like this.

"So.. Do you think this changes anything between us?.." Ash asked, looking at his sister. Alex could feel his almost pleading eyes looking at her. It was obvious he didn't want anything to change between the two, he didn't want any awkward lingering feelings to get in the way of them. They loved each other, they truly did, and it would be a shame if some weird accident between them were to spoil it.

"No, not at all Ash, don't think like that," Alex moved closer to her twin and pulled him into a hug, "Nothing could change us, or split us apart." Ash was comforted by her words. Even though she was his sister, he couldn't help but feel as if she were almost a mother figure as well.

"Thank god.. I thought that this whole thing would change everything for us," the male twin hugged his sister back, "I love you, sis." Ash nuzzled against his sister's shoulder. Alex smiled and patted his back gently.

"Love you too, little bro." Alex gently kissed Ash's forehead and pulled away from the hug. Ash blushed slightly at the kiss, but smiled at her.

"Wanna sit outside with me?" Alex asked as she picked her bong back up. Ash still hated the smell of the weed, but due to the circumstances, it would break the mood to just say no to her. He nodded and stood up from the sofa. Alex stood too and the twins both headed out to the backyard, and sat themselves down on their lawn chairs. It was still cold outside, and the sky was dark. Alex still had the blanket wrapped around herself.

Ash shivered slightly, and Alex took notice of this. "Hey, bro, wanna scoot closer? We can share the blanket," Alex lifted part of the blanket up to offer it to her brother. 

"Ah, yeah, sure." Ash scooted his chair closer next to his sister, and she draped the blanket across his shoulders. The blanket was warm and cozy, and their body heat together kept the twins very warm against the cold, crisp night air. Alex pulled out her lighter and prepared the bong for another hit. She then looked to her brother, who was cringing slightly at the scent.

"Sorry Ash, I know you don't like it, but at least we're not inside the house, right?" Alex raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Yeah yeah, I know.. It still stinks though. How could you like that stuff?" Ash asked as he studied the bong. It was made of glass, rather cheap, with a slight brown tinge to it due to how much it's been used. Alex shrugged.

"I don't know, it just feels good! The smell is kinda weird yeah, but you get passed it once you actually get to try it," Alex held the bong out to her brother, "Wanna take a hit?"

Ash was a little shocked. She still wanted him to try it? Even after all the times they would bicker over it?

"Nah sis, I'm good," Ash pushed the bong away a bit.

"C'mon, just one hit?"

"No sis, you know I'm not into that stuff."  
Alex just shrugged again. "Alright then, your loss." She held the bong up to her face and lit it up. Ash turned his face away a bit, the smell of the weed and the smoke becoming rather strong to him. Alex pulled her face back from the bong and let out the smoke, turning her face from her brother to keep the smoke away from him.

The twins sat there, staring into the night. The sky lit up with stars as the typical sounds of life in Miami filled the air. Driving cars of late night workers, people talking and walking as they headed to their homes, and faint music from close by nightclubs. The main city of Miami was in the distance, with all the buildings lit up with their bright neon signs, which was so aesthetically pleasing to the twins. They always had a liking towards the bright neon colours and flashy lighting.

Alex leaned against her brother's shoulder, smiling. "Things will never change between us, I promise." Ash smiled back at her, happy that things could stay the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is where things get a little.. s p i c y- //shot  
> Sorry, I'll just let you get to reading. XD;

Now with that stress of both their shoulders, the twins have been able to sleep in peace. They laid in their small, shared bed, snuggled close to each other to stay warm under their blanket. Alex slept on the left side, and Ash slept on the right. They normally faced away from each other, but tonight they were spooning, with Alex being the big spoon.

Alex held her brother close, her arms wrapped around his waist. Ash liked spooning with his sister, though he had always wanted to be the big spoon. However, that would be awkward for the both of them so they opted for Alex being the big spoon instead. Ash pressed back against Alex, the warmth of her body was comforting. He was sleepy, but wasn't sleepy enough to be asleep just yet.

"Mm.. Ash.." Alex mumbled softly. Ash turned his head back slightly in confusion.

"Sis? Whats up?" He quietly spoke to her. Alex appeared to be sleeping. She had spoken in her sleep. This was odd, she didn't normally talk in her sleep at all.

"Is she.. Dreaming of me?" Ash thought to himself, confused and shocked. What was his sister dreaming? He was in her dream, it was obvious since she spoke his name, but he wanted to know what exactly was going on.

"A-Ash... Careful..." She continued to mumble in her sleep. Alex shifted slightly, pressing her hips against her brother's backside. Ash's face went a little red at this, but he brushed it off.

"What the hell is she dreaming about? Are we in trouble or something?" Ash continued to think to himself but didn't want to wake his sister up quite yet. He wanted to find out more, and if his sister kept talking in her sleep maybe he'd find out.

Suddenly, she let out a moan.

Ash's face flushed a deeper shade of red. It sounded like a suggestive moan, but to jump to the conclusion that she was having a wet dream would be perverted. Maybe it was a moan of pain? Annoyance? She did say to be careful after all. Ash continued to lay there, almost motionless except for his chest gently heaving with his breath.

"Sh-she can't be dreaming of me like that. No way. No way in hell," Ash screamed at himself in his head. He was not going to start thinking about that kind of thing, not with his own sister. "M-maybe she tripped! Or I hurt her or something! I-it's nothing filthy, right?"

As he finished with that thought, she let out another soft, low moan. This was no moan of pain.

Ash felt his body shiver slightly at the sound of it. He didn't want to admit it, but she sounded so cute. It was filthy to think that. To think that his own sister's moans of pleasure were cute. Along with the fact that he was in her dream, he could only make one conclusion; his sister was having a wet dream about him.

Once he realized this, he felt his body tense and his cheeks grew warmer. He was blushing up to his ears at this point. He could feel her hips churning slightly, making it obvious she was deeply into her dream. Alex let out another soft moan against Ash's neck.

In that moment, Ash felt himself get hard in his boxers.

"Fuck. Fuck. Shit. What do I do. I'm hard. My sister is dreaming of fucking me. And she's holding me. What the fuck do I do?!" Ash was panicking in his head at this point. "Thank fucking god I'm not the big spoon."

There was only one thing Ash could do. Lay there and pray that he falls asleep. Of course, that probably wouldn't happen now since he was 1.) hard, and 2.) his sister was still talking in her sleep. He had no chance of falling asleep now. He just laid there, his sister still holding onto him and moaning gently against his neck.

With the moaning, and the thought of her dreaming of him still in his head, this only made his hard-on worse. He could feel himself twitching softly in his boxers now. Ash was very much sexually frustrated now. He just wanted to leave and take care of himself in the bathroom, but with his sister holding onto him, he didn't want to risk waking her up and having to explain why he needs to leave.

"Ash... Fuck me..." Alex very quietly, almost inaudibly moaned. That was the final straw. The breaking point for Ash. He needed to get off. Now.

At this point, he didn't care that it was his sister. And it was obvious from the fact that she was comfortably dreaming about him in such a manner that she didn't care either. He pulled his erection out from the fly in his boxers, gripping it softly. He didn't want to wake his sister up, so he decided to go about it quietly. He stroked himself gently, listening to his sister breathe and moan in her sleep. As he got himself off, he thought about her. There was no point in suppressing those thoughts anymore.

The idea of his sister dreaming about him was a big turn on. Plus the fact that it was so filthy, so disgusting, the idea of him fucking his sister, that it also got him excited. He liked doing bad things. He loved it. It's the reason why him and his sister do the jobs that they do, they love doing terrible things. Incest was not exception.

He wanted to be quick about it, for fear that his sister would wake up and see him, so after a little while he finished himself off with a grunt. He panted softly, looking down at his now cum covered hand. He felt so dirty. He couldn't believe he got off to thinking about his own sister. Then again, she was dreaming about him too.

He then felt Alex shift behind him.

"Nice one, little bro."

Ash froze. He could tell from his sister's voice that she was smirking. She pulled her brother closer to herself and nuzzled against the back of his neck.

"H-how.. How long have you been awake for?"

"I woke up in the middle of your little 'session'. I didn't wanna disturb you, so I just acted like I was still sleeping."

Ash blushed in embarrassment. His sister listened to him get off to thoughts of her. Ash then realized something.

"B-but.. You were talking and making those noises all the way through.. Did you-?"

"Yeah, I did those on purpose too. I thought it might have been helpful. Looks like they were, you dirty pervert," Alex grinned.

Ash sat up, very much embarrassed with himself. Alex sat up behind him, wrapping her arms around him again.

"You might wanna clean up your little mess before it dries up. Cum stains are a bitch to clean." Alex giggled and gently kissed Ash's temple. Ash just rolled his eyes proceeded to go find some tissues to clean up the mess he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, thats it for now! I'll be adding another chapter soon though, don't worry! ;u;


End file.
